Hermione the Nympho
by amal95
Summary: Hermione accidentally creates a Nympho Potion, and sleeps her way through the men of Hogwarts. Hermione/Multi Lots of smut, mostly PWP.
1. Chapter 1: Ron

Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, had returned to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year of study and her NEWT examinations. She wasn't alone; many of the surviving students from her year had returned, first to help repair their beloved castle and then again as "eighth-year" students. Fortunately, none of her old friends had passed away in the battle: Fred had almost died, but Percy had pushed him out of the way of the falling wall just in time, leaving the twin with nothing but a few rugged scratches. Amazingly, the death of Voldemort and his followers had even led to the return of Sirius Black from beyond the veil, which had been a piece of Dark Magic tied to Voldemort and had been effectively destroyed with its master's downfall.

Castle reparations had been fairly straightforward, given that the entire castle had been effectively destroyed. Hermione had helped Professor Flitwick to lead a team to cast Charms to fix much of the damage. She was certainly grateful that she had been able to participate in the restoration of the most wonderful building in the world. There had been something immensely satisfying to Hermione about feeling the magic coursing through her veins, and watching it shoot out from her wand to restore the stones which made Hogwarts' foundation. The building had always held special significance to Hermione, and the chance to be part of the team who rebuilt Hogwarts was a deep honor.

Now, Hermione was back again during the September of her eighth year. Of course, there were changes that had been made. Professor McGonagall had taken the post of Headmistress, and she also would be teaching Transfiguration until an appropriate replacement could be found. Professor Slughorn had returned as Potions Master. Dawlish had been hired to take on the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. For once, there would be no threat of Death Eaters in Hogwarts, and Hermione would be able to focus on what matters most: learning.

The eighth years had been located in temporary housing near the Room of Requirement. Although they would be taking classes with the rest of the seventh years, there was no room in the dormitories for an entire extra year of students. This housing situation was unique in that the eighth years, though remaining inextricably part of their own houses, all lived together. Admittedly, one perk of the reconstruction of Hogwarts was that the future eighth years had been able to design their own housing, and Hermione had taken the helm of that project. A large, comfortable common room was located at the center, complete with squishy armchairs and large mahogany desks. Hermione salivated a little at the thought. In addition, because they were studying for NEWT's, the eighth year dorm gave each student his or her own single room and bathroom. Because of her role in the rebuilding of the dorms, Hermione had taken the liberty of adding her own personal study to her room. Finally, she had an adequate amount of bookshelf space for all of her belongings! She personalized her room in other ways too—the large plush four-poster was covered with scarlet and gold sheets and comforters, and there were pictures framed along the top of the dresser. Some of them moved, showing Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and the Muggle pictures featured her parents' loving smiles.

Moving back into her study, Hermione sat down and got to work. Opening her potions textbook, Hermione got to work on her homework, brewing a variation of Amortentia. She stirred and mixed the ingredients, adding rose pedals and peppermint liberally while stirring. She reached for the powdered Moonstone, and began to sift out the correct amount when she head a BAM! and Ron Weasley, her boyfriend of three months, jumped into her study.

The shock of his sudden arrival caused her hand to slip, pouring so much powdered Moonstone that the potion began to froth and bubble viciously. Ron lunged at Hermione, attempting to wrap her in a hug, but instead caused her to slip and fall into the Cauldron!

A massive cloud of pink, sultry steam filled the room, and Ron whiffed Fizzing Whizzbees, Hermione's hair, and Bludger grease. He hopped to his feet, and held out his hand to Hermione to pull her up from the cauldron. "Sorry, love!" he said.

A very different Hermione emerged from the cauldron than had fallen in. It seemed that the additional Moonstone, combined with her full-body immersion into the solution, had changed her into something of a sexpot! Her breasts had swelled at least two cup sizes—Ron reckoned that she had to be a 32DD! Her ass had likewise rounded into an extremely appealing curvy shape. Most shocking of all, her clothes had dissolved, and she was completely naked. Ron had never been more attracted to her, and it turns out the feeling was mutual.

"FUCK ME, RON!," Hermione yelled.

Ron was shocked; he and Hermione had of course slept together before, but she had always insisted on extremely vanilla sex, and preferred to call it love-making. Not once had he heard her utter the word "fuck" as it related to sex.

Ron was of course happy to oblige, and lowered his mouth to hers for a passionate kiss. Already, though, Hermione was unbuttoning his pants and kneeling down to take his fully erect 7-inch cock into her mouth. Her hot mouth surrounded his cock, deep-throating him. This too was unusual, Ron thought, because Hermione had always refused oral sex before. Ron was, quite simply put, in heaven. Hermione too was enjoying herself, slurping on his hot cock with all the vigor she usually put into telling off Fred and George for experimenting on first-years. Ron had never felt so good, and Hermione felt the same. She couldn't believe that she had resisted Ron's requests for blowjobs for so long. She thought that she could suck him off forever, until he grunted and came in her mouth, great wads of sticky, delicious cum. Hermione swallowed every drop, hungry for it in a primal way she hadn't known possible.

Ron's still-erect cock stood at attention as Hermione's mouth left it. Her hands pushed him to the floor and she straddled him in one swift motion. Her wet pussy enveloped his cock, as she began to ride him with immense vigor, moaning and screaming his name. Hermione's tits bounced up and down as her naked body rocked happily over his. There was nothing Ron could do but let Hermione take control. This time Ron lasted much longer, and Hermione had five orgasms before Ron spilled his seed into her.

"FUCK, RON!" she yelled as she felt his hot cum shooting at her inner walls. The sensation was enough to send her over the edge again, her sixth orgasm in a half an hour.

Climbing off of his cock, Hermione smiled at Ron and said "Ron, I love you, but I need far more sex than you can give me. When you surprised me, I poured far too much Moonstone powder into the cauldron, altering the potion from Amortentia into what is often referred to Nympho Potion. When you pushed me into it, it soaked every one of the cells in my body, fundamentally altering them. You've changed me into a Nympho, and there will be no going back."

With that, she left to go find another cock to impale herself upon.


	2. Chapter 2: Draco

An extremely naked Hermione ran out into the eighth-year common room, excited to find a basilisk to allow into her Chamber of Secrets. Lounging on the couch was the perfect target, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God. Good thing that Hermione had become the Gryffindor Goddess of Going At It. Malfoy lay there on the couch, Malfoy lazily turned his way through a copy of Playwitch.

Although Malfoy's family had been on Voldemort's side during the war, he had come back to the good side. _No matter which side he was on, though_ , Hermione thought. _I am going to fuck this sexy Slytherin silly_!

Hermione pounced on Malfoy, who expressed delighted shock, as she whispered into his ear "Draco, I want your dragon to blow fire into my cave."

Malfoy grabbed onto Hermione's sexy pert breasts, thinking that is was probably impossible to have natural boobs that sexy. His tongue slithered over her nipples, which were more erect than they had ever been.

"OH, DRACO!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. "YEAH BABY, YEAH!" She was lucky—or perhaps unlucky, she thought, that most of the eighth years were in class. _Unlucky_ , she decided. She wanted everyone to see her pussy get pounded by the Slytherin Sex God.

Draco's mouth moved slowly—FAR TOO SLOWLY—down her body towards her waiting pussy. Finally his tongue swirled around her clit, suckling on it as she moaned aloud. Hermione thought that she had probably never felt anything so magnificent in her life. Ron had been a good fuck but it had been too straight to the point, and hadn't been anything special. Draco knew how to work a witch up and down and back around.

She felt small electric shocks, which Draco was sending from his tongue toward her clit. "AHHHHH" she yelled as a particularly strong one pushed her over the edge and she gushed all over Draco's eagerly awaiting face.

All of a sudden, his tongue was gone, and he had Vanished his clothing. Hermione saw his huge 9 inch cock burst out and she eagerly went down on her knees to take the delicious chunk of man-meat into her mouth.

"Oooh baby, suck it!" Draco yelled.

Hermione deep-throated him, swirling her tongue around his dick with magnificent majesty, and he held her head in his hands as he began to face-fuck her.

"Suck it, slut!" he yelled!

Hermione had never thought that she would be the type who would be turned on by such language, but goodness it was sexy when Draco called her a slut. Her pussy clenched and gushed just at the words.

All of a sudden, she felt Draco's muscles clench and he sent jet after jet of sticky cum into her eager mouth.

"MMM, take it all, baby!" Draco yelled!

Hermione loved the taste of his cum even more than Ron's. It was clear that Draco had eaten lots of pineapple lately to make the experience even better for his cumsluts. Hermione was glad she was included in that group now.

Draco bounced back quickly, picking Hermione up and setting her on the table in the eighth year common room. He set her on all fours before plunging his still-wet cock into her hot pussy.

"OOOH DRACO FUCK ME! FUCK ME, DRACO!" Hermione yelled as his wand slammed into her sheath again and again.

Draco reached down to grab her breasts and squeezed them to the tempo of his thrusts. "OOOOOOH!" Hermione moaned. There was just something so sexy about being fucked by Draco Malfoy on the table where anyone could walk in at any time. Well, Ron probably wouldn't. He had passed out from all of the exercise Hermione had put him through. But just about anyone could walk in and see him pumping into her with everything he had. She knew that he wouldn't stop if someone showed up.

Draco lifted his right hand from her breast, and brought it down with a harsh slap on her ass cheek.

"Oh, you like being spanked, do you, slut?" he said wickedly.

"Yes, Draco! Yes!" she said.

Draco continued to fuck her harshly, but with the added sting on her bum every so often, she felt even more incredible. It was enough to send her over the edge six or seven times; Hermione lost track because it felt like the orgasms just kept rolling over her like a steamroller.

With one final thrust, Draco came like a train inside of her. She felt his sticky cum filling her inside, mixing with Ron's. He spanked her one last time, with extra oomph, before pulling off, saying "bye, Granger. You're a decent fuck," conjuring his clothing, and walking away.

Hermione was left on the table, heaving with the intensity of their fuck, cum dripping from her pussy.

"Hermione?" She heard.

Turning her head, she saw Dean Thomas, sporting a very obvious hard-on through his pants.

 _Excellent_ , she thought.


End file.
